1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a practicing apparatus and, more particularly, to a basketball practicing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional basketball practicing apparatus comprises a frame, a backboard mounted in the frame, a basket ring mounted on the backboard, and a return table mounted in the frame and located under the basket ring to return basketballs falling from the basket ring. Thus, a user can throw basketballs into the basket ring to practice the basketball skills. However, the position and angle of the backboard and the basket ring are fixed and cannot be adjusted, thereby easily causing a tedious sensation to the user during a long-term utilization.